


Двадцать девятое

by balsana, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsana/pseuds/balsana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: У адмирала Хакета есть свои причины не любить двадцать девятое число, уходящие корнями в далекое прошлое.





	Двадцать девятое

**Author's Note:**

> это рассказ про очень молодого Стивена Хакета, поэтому, пожалуйста, не ожидайте от него «канонного» поведения)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** возможно ООС, нецензурная лексика, смерть персонажа, односторонний слэшный UST

Двадцать девятое сентября. Весь этот день был издевкой — издевкой над его утратой, начиная от кладбища, которое находилось на веселеньком зеленом холме в пригороде Буэнос-Айреса, заканчивая подвыпившим священником, который, сбиваясь, читал молитву над гробом его матери. Над городом расстилалось бескрайнее синее небо, пели птицы, и вся мрачная процессия крайне не вязалась с окружающей действительностью.

Стивен испытывал смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, невероятное облегчение, с другой — горечь потери. Облегчение он изо всех сил пытался оправдать тем, что теперь не только ему, но и его матери будет проще, ведь на том свете, как говорила его бабка, все земные горести кажутся суетой.

Пока мать умирала, он таскался к ней в госпиталь каждый божий день, несмотря на то, что врачи запрещали входить в палату, и все, что он мог видеть, — заляпанное множеством рук толстое стекло, сквозь которое он мог наблюдать, как, накачанная транквилизаторами, неподвижно лежит на больничной койке его мать и еще четверо таких же несчастных зараженных. Им, можно сказать, повезло: из-за района, в котором они проживали, их определили в военный госпиталь Буэнос-Айреса, где было относительно неплохо с медикаментами, тогда как остальных бросили на смерть в городских клиниках, где не хватало ни врачей, ни необходимых лекарств для облегчения страданий жертв пандемии.

Однажды его не пустили дальше приемного — мать скончалась минувшей ночью, но никто из медперсонала даже не удосужился позвонить и сообщить об этом, — и Стивен стоял посреди огромного холла, двадцатый раз подряд читая врученную ему медсестрой выписку о смерти и не понимая значения слов. Он помнил, как пришел в их душную квартиру, показавшуюся ему пустой только теперь, несмотря на то, что Стивен жил там один уже второй месяц, положил на стол пакет с только что купленным буррито, лег на диван и пролежал там последующие два дня, вставая только по нужде. Когда он наконец выполз на свет божий, у входа в дом его ожидала сердобольная соседка Одетт и двое неизвестных в военной форме. Оказалось, его папаша, которого он знать не знал, каким-то ему одному ведомым путем получил сообщение о смерти бывшей жены и ни с того ни с сего решил спустя двенадцать лет поучаствовать в судьбе сына. Военные были настроены решительно, Одетт охала и прижимала истерзанный платок к красным глазам, и Стивену было велено собрать вещи и прибыть на проспект Независимости в расположение военной комендатуры.

Как оказалось, это было только начало его путешествия. Спустя три дня он оказался в Рио, на огромной военной базе, где его и зачислили в Кадетский спецкорпус существовавшей в то время Международной военной организации, прародительницы Альянса систем. В этом самом спецкорпусе он и сидел теперь на жесткой лавке самой верхней трибуны пустого стадиона, пялясь в пространство и вспоминая злополучное двадцать девятое сентября две тысячи сто сорок шестого года.

От размышлений его отвлек ощутимый толчок в плечо, а следом за этим на скамью рядом плюхнулся Лесли Гордон, его однокашник и сосед по казарме.

Лесли был единственным, до кого Стивен снисходил в этот день, потому что только Лесли был посвящен во всю эту историю про Буэнос-Айрес, мать и внезапно появившегося отца, которого, к слову, Стивен так и не увидел. Он и сам не знал, почему вдруг открылся именно Лесли — было в этом парне что-то располагающее, что-то ненавязчивое, легкое; он никогда не лез в душу без спроса, не насмехался, но неизменно оказывался рядом именно в тот момент, когда Стивен больше всего нуждался в поддержке. Лесли искренне любил мир вокруг себя — и мир, за редким исключением, отвечал ему тем же.

— Опять ты здесь зависаешь, Стив? До конца увольнительной два часа, не хочешь сгонять на Копакабану? Потрясающие же закаты!

Через пятнадцать минут автоматический аэрокар снизился у входа на пляж, где уже собрались местные, влюбленные парочки и туристы — поглазеть на закат. Стивен заметил среди толпы нескольких курсантов в униформе спецкорпуса и уже хотел было окликнуть их, но Лесли, приобняв его за плечи, повел его в противоположную сторону, за спасательную вышку, где длинный деревянный пирс уходил далеко в море.

Океан в это время года был на удивление спокоен: волны лениво облизывали поросшие ракушками деревянные опоры, упитанные белые чайки покачивались на волнах, время от времени перекрикиваясь и иногда суматошно хлопая крыльями, поднимая мелкие брызги. Лесли отыскал свободное местечко у края пирса, скинул ботинки и уселся прямо на мокрые доски, свесив ноги вниз, позволяя волнам касаться голых ступней.

— Ума не приложу, как я буду жить без этого, когда все закончится, — вздохнул он, запрокинув голову и подставляя лицо вечернему бризу. — Говорят, после выпуска всех нас будут отсматривать какие-то большие шишки из этого… как его? Альянса? И что потом нас распределят в особо удаленные колонии…

— Я бы хотел попасть в систему Арктур, — Стивен закинул руки за голову и улегся рядом, глядя в начинающее отсвечивать красным небо. — Я слышал, там собираются строить огромную станцию.

— У тебя «неуд» по физподготовке, умник! — рассмеялся Лесли. — Если так дальше пойдет, на следующий год ты со свистом пролетишь мимо программы космических тренировок, и максимум, что тебя ожидает, — военная база на Луне.

— Не думаю, что им там за «Хароном» нужны только солдафоны вроде тебя. И потом, вот ты ничего не смыслишь в стратегии и всю жизнь оттрубишь в пехоте, тогда как я лет через десять буду командовать корпусом!

— Ого, куда хватил! Корпусом! Хакет, да ты и первогодок не можешь заставить строем ходить, куда тебе в генералы…

— Ну все, Гордон, ты напросился!

Лесли, хохоча, вскочил на ноги и, увернувшись от пары неумелых выпадов, бросился наутек, Стивен — за ним, топая босыми пятками по деревянному настилу и распугивая туристов. Он настиг его почти у начала пирса, прыгнул на него сзади, повалил на мелкий белый песок; Лесли, извернувшись ловко, оказался со Стивеном лицом к лицу: песок налип на щеки, губы, запутался в коротко стриженных волосах.

— Попался!

— Ну нет, Хакет, я специально поддался тебе, иначе бы тебе пришлось бежать за мной до самого Рио, хотя ты бы свалился еще на выходе с пляжа, — Лесли, казалось, наслаждался моментом. — Все знают, что ты слабак.

— Заткнись, Гордон!

— В следующем году я обязательно помашу тебе ручкой с пролетающего крейсера…

— Я сказал, заткнись!

— …пока ты будешь корпеть над учебниками.

— Клянусь, Гордон, я вырву твой поганый язык!

— Пытки, Стив, были запрещены еще в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвертом.

— Эй! — вдруг послышался окрик. Один из замеченных ранее Стивеном курсантов махал им рукой, остальные глумливо хихикали. — Эй вы, сладкая парочка! До конца медового месяца осталось полчаса! Пошевеливайтесь, если не хотите загреметь на «губу»!

— Вот черт, — Стивен, опомнившись, слез с Лесли и поднялся, отряхиваясь. — Нам еще за ботинками возвращаться! — и припустил обратно на пирс.

Лесли уселся на песке, провожая его глазами, и удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

* * *

Предсказания Лесли сбылись лишь частично, и если Стивен действительно не был зачислен в космическую пехоту, то это никак не помешало его продвижению по карьерной лестнице в новообразованном Альянсе систем, и в свои двадцать с небольшим он уже носил звание второго лейтенанта на только что введенной в строй станции «Арктур».

Человечество, словно в далеком ХХ веке, семимильными шагами осваивало космос: появлялось все больше колоний на дальних планетах, для их охраны необходимы были войска, а для изучения неведомой доселе флоры, фауны и новых технологий — ученые, а потому военное дело и наука шли рука об руку как никогда тесно. В связи с этим Стивен Хакет, помимо прочего, отвечал за организацию работы по изучению не так давно открытых ретрансляторов массы, а проще говоря, надзирал за группой специалистов, чтобы не допустить утечки секретной информации за пределы станции. Ему и его людям было выделено просторное помещение в правительственном отсеке, отдельно от остальных «научников»; именно там однажды утром Стивена настиг звонок от генерала Хоупа, командующего разведкорпусом:

— Хакет? Я направляю к вам новую сотрудницу. У нас будет числиться лаборантом, зовут Аманда Кенсон. Ее покровители из Оксфорда полтора месяца вились вокруг меня, как мухи, всю плешь проели. Ты выдай ей пару материалов, из обычной папки, ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я. А там посмотрим, можно ли ей доверять. Нам совершенно не нужны лишние заморочки с начальством, а то что-то много развелось желающих разобраться, откуда взялись ретрансляторы. Только я так скажу: раз их кто-то построил, значит, жди гостей! И встретить этих гостей желательно не кучкой беспомощных ученых, а хорошо вооруженным флотом! Ну, бывай, Хакет, потом доложишь, как пройдет.

— Так точно, сэр.

Челнок, который должен был доставить Аманду Кенсон на станцию, прибыл с опозданием на несколько часов: в пути возникли какие-то проблемы с навигационной системой. Пассажиры выходили из стыковочного шлюза утомленные, а некоторые и откровенно злые — еще бы, столько времени проболтаться на орбите Плутона! Служба безопасности станции делала все, что могла, дабы ускорить процедуру въездного контроля, но все равно то и дело вспыхивали стычки с сотрудниками, и общая атмосфера в доках была довольно нервной.

Внезапно его окликнули:

— Лейтенант Хакет?

Лаборант Кенсон оказалась серьезной девушкой в строгом костюме, с волосами, убранными в тугой пучок, и во внушительных размеров очках, при том, что давно уже полная коррекция зрения не была процедурой, требующей серьезного медицинского вмешательства. Вероятно, она считала, что так выглядит куда внушительнее.

— Кенсон, — коротко представилась она, деловито пожав протянутую Стивеном руку. — Прикомандирована к вам до тридцатого мая включительно.

— Очень приятно, мисс Кенсон.

— Зовите меня просто Кенсон. Или Аманда. Не люблю эти приставки вроде «мисс» или «миссис», которые дают окружающим право вешать на тебя ярлык.

«Бойкая дамочка», — усмехнулся про себя Стивен, но лишь молча кивнул в ответ и предложил Аманде следовать за ним. Пока они шли еще не до конца построенными переходами из стыковочного дока, вопросы сыпались из Кенсон как из рога изобилия. Не имея доступа к архивам на Марсе, она все это время довольствовалась домыслами и жалкими крохами данных, которые добывала окольными путями, ведь вся информация, извлеченная из древних хранилищ, была строго засекречена. Стивену оставалось только дивиться ее упорству и по мере сил и возможностей отвечать на вопросы об уже проведенных на «Арктуре» исследованиях, виртуозно избегая закрытых тем.

— Я понимаю, что вы сейчас не расскажете мне ничего стоящего, лейтенант Хакет, но я докажу, что мне можно доверять, — сказала Аманда, пока они ждали лифт. Поправила очки и добавила немного воинственно: — Я прибыла сюда ради науки, и я не отступлю.

— Командование Альянса только приветствует подобное рвение, поверьте мне, — Стивен примирительно вскинул руки. — Но, как говорит мой командующий офицер, усталый солдат — плохой солдат, и потому я предлагаю для начала заглянуть в жилой блок, где для вас уже готова квартира, и как следует отдохнуть. Лаборатория никуда от вас не убежит, а работать лучше все же на свежую голову.

* * *

Иногда Стивен ловил себя на том, что он думает об Аманде Кенсон несколько чаще, чем следовало бы. Она была совсем не похожа на подавляющее большинство сотрудниц лаборатории — молодых девиц, которые любили посплетничать за кофейком в комнате отдыха и использовали любую возможность улизнуть пораньше со службы, чтобы приятно провести вечер в компании удалого сержанта, только что вернувшегося из очередной разведывательной миссии за пределами ретранслятора «Сол». Кенсон предпочитала проводить время за приборами, работая под руководством старших или зарывшись с головой в последние отчеты исследователей. Она часто засиживалась допоздна; у Стивена, остававшегося сначала из бдительности — как бы новоявленная лаборантка не сунула нос куда не следует, — вскоре вошло в привычку дожидаться, пока Аманда не закончит работу и не начнет собираться домой. Обычно она разминала затекшую шею, затем вставала, с наслаждением потягивалась — Стивен видел стройный силуэт на фоне мягкого освещения шкафов с оборудованием — и распускала тугой узел на затылке, встряхивая головой. Светлые волосы волной ложились на плечи, на губах играла улыбка, и вместо строгой лаборантки Стивену являлась совершенно другая женщина.

— До свиданья, лейтенант, — говорила она, оставляла халат на вешалке у выхода из лаборатории и исчезала до начала следующего рабочего дня.

* * *

Сообщение от Лесли пришло на его терминал неожиданно: Стивен ждал от друга вестей не раньше, чем через пару месяцев. Тем более он обрадовался, когда прочел, что корабль с Шаньси прибудет на «Арктур» утром следующих станционных суток.

Когда они закончили тыкать друг друга в бок и обниматься, Стивен наконец смог рассмотреть друга во всей красе: Лесли обзавелся несколькими шрамами, но выглядел как всегда молодцом. Форма лейтенанта военно-космических сил Альянса очень ему шла, должно быть, не одна особа женского пола тайно вздыхала по Лесли в тишине ночных казарм. Он носил волосы чуть длиннее, чем было положено по уставу, и вообще имел налет этакой лощеной небрежности, что обыкновенно нравилось женщинам. Вот и сейчас встречавшиеся им в коридорах дамы бросали на Лесли заинтересованные взгляды, а некоторые даже кокетливо улыбались, проходя мимо и как бы невзначай почти задевая его плечом.

— Да ты превратился в любимца женщин, Гордон, как я погляжу, — усмехнулся Стивен. — Надо будет предложить начальству Шаньси использовать твою образину на промо-плакатах для будущих колонистов с целью увеличения численности… извини, я на секунду. — Он метнулся в сторону шедшей навстречу девушки в лабораторном халате. — Аманда! Аманда, можно вас на пару слов?

Пока эти двое негромко беседовали чуть в стороне, Лесли, сложив руки за спиной, казалось, с интересом разглядывал через огромное окно на противоположной стене достраивавшееся крыло станции. Но вот губы Аманды тронула легкая улыбка, и Лесли чуть нахмурил брови, но уже в следующий момент на его лицо вернулось прежнее безмятежное выражение.

— Прости, старина. — Стивен вернулся к нему, распрощавшись с Амандой. Он выглядел довольным, словно объевшийся сметаны кот. — Так на чем мы остановились?

— Ты расписывал, как было бы здорово привлечь меня в качестве племенного жеребца для увеличения популяции колонистов, Стив.

— Что?

— Как у тебя, кстати, с этим делом? — пропустив вопрос мимо ушей, Лесли кивнул на удаляющуюся фигурку Аманды. — Кто-нибудь согревает по ночам твою койку, или ты все еще девственник?

— Пошел ты, Гордон, — щеки Стивена еле заметно порозовели. — Это совсем не то, что ты думаешь…

— Ладно, оставим пока что в покое твою личную жизнь, Стив, — Лесли хлопнул его по плечу и спросил вкрадчиво: — Ты ведь приберег для старого друга бутылочку бренди?

Стивен не зря оставил про запас выходной — как знал, что понадобится. Они с Лесли сидели в его квартире, развалясь на диване, и допивали вторую бутылку.

— Слышал, ты сейчас служишь под началом генерала Уильямса?

— Да, он хороший командир и отличный мужик, — Лесли сделал внушительный глоток и отправил в рот ломтик синтезированного сыра. — Немного нервный, но к этому привыкаешь.

— Это он выписал тебе штаб-лейтенанта?

— Так точно! «За безупречную службу»… Да и ты не отстаешь, старина, — Лесли отсалютовал Стивену бокалом. — Лычки на погонах говорят сами за себя! Поговаривают, ты слетал в преисподнюю и обратно?

— Ну уж, в преисподнюю, — усмехнулся Стивен. — Вот когда адмирал Гриссом впервые прошел через «Харон», тогда да, это был настоящий подвиг…

— Ты, наверное, слышал: мы готовимся пройти через «Шаньси Тета». Надеюсь стать таким же известным, как Гриссом. — Лесли шутовски подбоченился и выпятил грудь. — Хотя, сдается мне, вся слава достанется генералу Уильямсу, и кучи прижизненных памятников мне не видать.

Бутылка бренди отправилась под стол, и Стивен почувствовал, что комната немного качается. Он не употреблял спиртного в таких количествах довольно давно, кажется, с самого выпускного из Корпуса, а вот Лесли, похоже, прекрасно себя чувствовал — он извлек из шкафа третью бутылку, налил им обоим очередную порцию и, вернувшись с бокалами на диван, протянул один Стивену. Когда тот взял бокал из его рук и их пальцы на долю секунды соприкоснулись, Лесли вдруг посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и спросил негромко:

— Ты счастлив, Стив?

— Прости?

— Я хочу знать, счастлив ли ты здесь, на этой станции?

— Ну… — Стивен не был готов к такому повороту. — Мне нравится служба, моя работа, то, что я делаю для Альянса…

— Это все не то, Хакет, не то! Ты сам, без всяких Альянсов — ты счастлив?

— Да что ты хочешь услышать, господи боже мой?

— Счастлив или нет?

— Гордон!

— Ну?

— Да что тебе надо? — Стивен начинал терять терпение. Его всегда раздражала странная привычка Лесли задавать вопросы с подвохом, и вот опять тот сел на своего любимого конька.

— Я жду, Хакет!

— Счастлив я, счастлив, ну, доволен?

— Эта Аманда в лабораторном халате вписывается в твою концепцию счастья?

— Так бы и сказал, говнюк, что тебя интересует, сплю я с ней или нет, — беззлобно проворчал Стивен и глотнул еще бренди. — А то развел тут: «Ты счастлив, Стиви, любовь моя?» — передразнил он Лесли.

— Идиот, — констатировал тот и широко улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла какой-то неуклюжей. — Так спишь или нет?

— Нет. И отвали от меня. — Стивен поставил свой бокал на стол и взглянул на часы. — Ладно, Гордон, кажется, нам все-таки пора расходиться. Во сколько отчаливает твоя посудина?

— В восемь утра по местному времени. — Лесли ловко опрокинул остатки бренди в рот и поднялся. — Проводишь меня?

— Конечно. Все равно тебе не открыть двери без моего участия, — хмыкнул Стивен, вставая. — Идем.

У самой двери Лесли вдруг помедлил в нерешительности, будто хотел сказать что-то еще, что-то важное, но, снова взглянув Стивену в глаза, только улыбнулся немного грустно, похлопал друга по плечу и переступил порог.

* * *

Стивен, сцепив руки за спиной, стоял рядом с командующим и в бессильной злобе наблюдал, как к стыковочному отсеку станции подходит фрегат с огромной пробоиной в хвостовой части. Несколькими днями ранее генерал Уильямс все-таки влез в проклятый «Шаньси Тета» и вывалился прямехонько на патрульную флотилию инопланетян. Турианцы — а именно так окрестили вновь обнаруженную гуманоидную расу — открыли огонь сразу же, что стоило больших потерь земным кораблям. Вскоре после этого турианский флот атаковал Шаньси, и теперь на «Арктур» прибывали все новые партии беженцев, спасаясь от быстрого на расправу врага. Генерал Уильямс позорно сдал колонию и сейчас находился на борту того самого фрегата, что стыковался к доку номер восемнадцать.

— Лейтенант, — не отрывая взгляда от стыковочного шлюза, обратился к Стивену генерал Хоуп. — Я хочу, чтобы вы спустились в лабораторию и обеспечили эвакуацию материалов. О людях мы позаботимся, но материалы сейчас — главное. Вы поняли?

— Так точно, сэр.

Лифт ехал вниз мучительно долго, останавливаясь почти на каждом этаже, где в кабину входили встревоженные люди, спешащие по своим делам, порой не менее важным и срочным, чем у Стивена. Он смотрел на табло, отсчитывающее уровни, и перебирал в уме расположение опломбированных ящиков с секретными архивами, чтобы не упустить ни один из них. Ближайший крейсер отчаливал через полтора часа, нужно было успеть доставить их в доки к этому времени.

У входа он столкнулся с Амандой, которая выглядела на диво спокойной, несмотря на то, что обстановка среди гражданских была как никогда близка к панике.

— А, Стивен, вы-то мне и нужны, — голос ее звучал спокойно, уверенно. — Послушайте, нужно увезти отсюда опломбированные контейнеры — мы не можем допустить, чтобы добытая нами информация попала к врагу. Я знаю, санкцию на эвакуацию можете дать только вы, и буду вам крайне признательна, если вы сделаете это незамедлительно.

— Я как раз за этим спустился сюда, Аманда, — ответил Стивен, которого невольно восхитило поведение Кенсон в такой непростой ситуации — как хорошо, что Хоуп все-таки решил оставить ее на станции после долгих сомнений! — Идемте, вы поможете мне.

Они наблюдали за тем, как грузят на платформу последний ящик, когда раздался негромкий сигнал прибытия лифта, и из него показался личный адъютант генерала Хоупа. Он нашел глазами Стивена, быстрым шагом подошел к нему и вручил дата-пад.

— Сэр.

Стивен пробежал глазами по экрану, выхватив из текста два слова: «Лесли Гордон», от которых сразу засосало под ложечкой. Он вопросительно посмотрел на адъютанта.

— Генерал приказал передать вам, сэр. Сказал, чтобы вы поторопились, если хотите застать его в живых.

Стивен метнулся к не успевшему еще уехать лифту и отправил его на верхние уровни, в медицинский отсек, где находился наспех сформированный госпиталь для прибывающих с Шаньси, потому что небольшой стационарный блок не мог вместить всех, кому была необходима помощь.

Когда двери лифта открылись, на Стивена обрушился гомон множества голосов, стоны, запахи медикаментов и крови, которые заставили его замереть на секунду, потому что его мозг не сразу смог переварить увиденное. Раненые располагались на столах, на диванах, даже на полу — вокруг них суетился весь медицинский персонал станции, а также те, кто прибыл вместе с ранеными с Шаньси. Отыскать Лесли в этом хаосе, казалось, не представлялось возможным, но он должен был сделать это.

После почти получаса бесплодных поисков он в конце концов обнаружил Лесли на каталке возле дальней стены, раздетого по пояс, с перевязанной грудной клеткой и подключенного к каким-то датчикам. Лесли смотрел куда-то невидящим взглядом и кусал губы, скорее всего от боли, однако не издавал ни звука, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимания суетившихся над другими ранеными медсестер.

При виде Стивена глаза его потеплели, и он попробовал улыбнуться — но губы растянулись скорее в горькую гримасу. Повязка Лесли пропиталась чем-то темным, но Стивен отказывался думать, что это кровь. Гордон дышал неглубоко, прерывисто, иногда из его легких вырывался свист.

— Насколько плохо? — в горле Стивена пересохло, слова выходили наружу неохотно, изо всех цепляясь за связки.

— Говорят, все обойдется, но я чувствую, что я не жилец, — просипел Лесли, и Стивену пришлось наклониться, чтобы расслышать. — Разрывная пуля, прямо в солнечное сплетение, как в анекдоте, помнишь, сержант рассказывал перед отбоем?.. Идут как-то два капрала…

— Заткнись, Лесли. Тебе наверняка вредно столько болтать. Они обязательно вытащат тебя…

— Сейчас лучше бы заткнуться тебе, Стив, — холодные пальцы сжали руку Хакета. — Не нужно придумывать небылицы. — Лесли пришлось перевести дух, чтобы продолжить. — Лучше обещай мне, лейтенант, что мы дадим им хорошего пинка под зад, этим уродцам. Но ты должен остаться в живых, ради меня.

— Отвали от меня, Гордон, — Стивен изо всех сил старался, чтобы его голос не дрожал. — Ты не умрешь…

— Я знаю, что умру, так же точно, как… — Лесли закашлялся. — Так же точно…

— Лесли!

— …Как знаю, что я люблю тебя, Стив, — Лесли наконец смог нормально улыбнуться — Стивен заметил кровь у него во рту. — Всегда любил… С тех пор, как впервые увидел тебя на том стадионе — помнишь? Господи, ты сидел там совсем один, ревел, как девчонка, но даже с красным носом и опухшей рожей ты был чертовски красив… — Лесли снова зашелся в приступе кашля. — Тебе было всего двенадцать, и я даже подумать не мог о том, чтобы прикоснуться к тебе — меня бы вышибли из корпуса со свистом… А когда меня перевели на Плутон, я думал поначалу, что свихнусь: ты снился мне почти каждую ночь, и, поверь, в моих снах мы отнюдь не в шахматы играли… Потом отпустило… пока я не встретил тебя снова на «Арктуре», и вот тогда-то меня накрыло по полной. Ты думал, я вписывался во все блудни нашего доблестного командования и летел в ебаное никуда, потому что хотел стать героем? Ну нет, я хотел оказаться как можно дальше от тебя, потому что не мог находиться рядом и не сметь делать с тобой все то, что я проделывал в моих снах, пока ты пускал слюни по хорошеньким лаборанточкам… но там мне становилось совсем худо — без тебя… и я снова возвращался и снова сходил с ума… Короче, Хакет, я говорю это тебе сейчас, потому что из нынешнего путешествия мне уж точно не вернуться: я люблю тебя, Стив, и хочу, чтобы ты это знал.

— Гордон, долбаный ты ублюдок, опять эти твои шуточки…

Он не успел договорить — аппарат, соединенный с датчиком на теле Лесли, отвратительно запищал, а пальцы, сжимавшие руку Стивена, обмякли. Взгляд Лесли остановился на лице Хакета — теперь уже навсегда.

Подошедшая медсестра взглянула на монитор, потом провела ладонью по лицу Лесли, закрывая ему глаза, и, развернув голоэкран омни-тула, будничным голосом произнесла:

— Штаб-лейтенант Лесли Гордон, дата и время смерти — двадцать девятое сентября две тысячи сто пятьдесят седьмого года.

* * *

_Материалы следствия по делу об уничтожении системы Бахак / ретранслятора «Альфа» в системе Бахак._  
Выдержка из протокола допроса Стивена Хакета, адмирала, командующего Пятым Флотом, главнокомандующего ВКС Альянса, 18 мая 2186 г.

_..._

_— В каких отношениях вы состояли с доктором Амандой Кенсон?_

_— Я курировал исследования, касающиеся ретрансляторов массы. Доктор Кенсон была временно прикомандирована к моей группе. После захвата Шаньси доктор направила запрос о переводе на постоянную работу на станцию «Арктур», который был удовлетворен ее руководством. В течение нескольких лет мы работали вместе, пока я не получил назначение в Пятый Флот._

_— Это нам известно, адмирал. Я переформулирую вопрос: выходили ли ваши отношения за рамки служебных?_

_— Нет._

_— Но наши источники на станции «Арктур»…_

_— Ваши источники располагают непроверенными данными, основанными на слухах и домыслах. Повторю: наши отношения с доктором Кенсон оставались исключительно в рамках служебных._

_— Во время вашей совместной работы на станции «Арктур». А после?_

_— Мы поддерживали связь._

_— Какого рода связь?_

_— Какую поддерживают люди, проработавшие некоторое время вместе._

_— Адмирал, согласно нашим данным, вы никогда не состояли в браке. Это так?_

_— Да._

_— Это каким-то образом связано с тем, что вы поддерживали связь с Амандой Кенсон?_

_— Нет._

_— Являлась ли Аманда Кенсон причиной того, что вы так и не завели семью?_

_— Нет, не являлась. Послушайте, если вы хотите узнать, состоял ли я в интимной связи с доктором Кенсон — нет, не состоял. Ещё вопросы?_

_— Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит. Благодарим вас за сотрудничество, адмирал._


End file.
